A New Member
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: what happens when edward goes into a drug store for condoms? who does her meet? disclaimer-i dont own twilight. but i do own chanel. plus, i got the idea from another story. i give her credit. not me.... i loved it! please read!
1. Chapter 1

_I do nto own twilight. Or any charcters. I got this first chaopter idea from another story. this goes to her. I am giving her credit. though this is somewhat my ideas. only the store and the condoms are her ideas. Thank u. -Disclaimer_

A New Member -Chapter 1

Edward's pov

Everything can go well, at least I hope it does today. I stand here in a drug store. Looking at things that would stop one thing Bella would never want. Pregnancy!

You guessed right. Condoms. I just recently found out that Bella and I could go into a more physical relationship. Considering everything with our love. Alice, showed me, that I wasn't going to hurt her if we ever did.

But which one!!! There are over 5 billion types! Okay maybe that is over exaggerating. A little. Ok a lot. But still. I see a young girl, maybe my age, but probably older slightly, me being 17 not 109. So I come to ask her. And that is where is starts.

"Excuse me, do you think you can help me?" She turns around slightly. She was in the same aisle as me, putting condoms in a new compartment.

"Well sure. How can I help you today sir." _He is gorgoes. OMG! He is so hot!_

Her thoughts were already bugging me.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I don't know which type to get."

"Oh well, not many people do. SO let me guess, first timer?" _Why would he wait? He has such a hot body. I'd do him anytime!_

Oh great! Just great.

"I think me asking you for help answers that."

"Yes it does."_ Not quite._

"Well?"

"Oh ok, well let's see. If…." _Ok this is hard. I have never used these. Well once, because that was it but I didn't buy them… he is going to think I'm an idiot. Think, think, think!!!_

"Do you think you can wait here for one second? I think I know someone who can help you better than I can."_ Yup! Chanel can help him. I don't know how she can really other than condoms. But that's enough._

"Sure."

I don't know her name but she walked away, leaving me here standing alone. Almost 5 minutes later another woman came around. She looked maybe the same age as me. A little younger than the other woman trying to help me.

"Hello, I am Chanel. How may I help you today sir?" _I already know. And she just had to rub it in my face that because of me not getting the right ones, I got pregnant my first time! But I have a baby. And I won't take anything out on this man here or the baby._

"Yes I need some help with, umm well I guess you already know."

"Yes I do. But it is still polite to ask. I guess I'm one of the only workers here who have the decency to have manners. Haha."

"Can't argue with that."

"So do you think it is polite to ask what you name is sir?"

"Yes it is. I'm Edward."

"Well nice to meet you Edward. So let's get down to business. Now I want you to know, some questions I may ask, in order for me to help you, might I shall be honest, will be uncomfortable answering."

"I understand."

"So let's see. Most woman like enough pleasure, but maybe some don't want to less or to much."

"Wait. There is such a thing as too much pleasure?"

"Haha yes there is. So do you want a lot, enough, or just right?"

"A little more than enough."

"Ok so that leave us with about 10 different types."

"There is almost 50 different types. How did we go so far down?"

"With condoms some don't really work. Most of these here are just normal. But with different strength. Like these right here, these are flavored. Strawberry. But most people get them only for the flavor, not the strength."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. A little bit."

"Ok. Do you want hefty ones with pleasure bumps on them? Ones that might make the female pleasured enough, or do you want it to be you, and hefty?....."

I opened my mouth to say my answer, but she stopped me just in time.

"I'm not done. Do you want mint, fruit flavored, or the strong pleasurable love as well? No I'm done."

"Well, I don't know about the flavored. So I guess not those. What about the mint as a first?"

"Those are kind of different from the flavored, but quite like them. The question in order for me to answer your question is, are you interested in oral sex?"

I scratched my head. A habit I picked up from living a long existence, thinking. Would Bella be interested? I don't mind that with her, but she would probably be uncomfortable. But who am I the judge of? She always impresses me.

"I think I will take a box of those just in case."

"Good choice. Better safe than sorry. Ok, my answer to yours is that, the mint ones are stronger than the flavored, but these flavored condoms, the fruit ones, aren't to use during the sex. Just for the oral part. Men's pleasure but not woman's. The mint flavored condoms are able to be used during the sex, leaving a very pleasured female because there is also gel built into the condom. That is what gives the flavor. Plus, it is for both the woman and the man to be pleasured. So don't think the female will be the only one. You would too. Does that answer your question Edward?"

"Actually it does. Thank you. But what about the hefty? Don't they prevent pregnancy?"

"Yes they do. Actually if you think about this, some condoms don't prevent pregnancy because of the way they are used. If you had chosen loose, it could, well, how should I put this? It wouldn't exactly stop the sperm from reaching the woman because it could either rip during the sex, or not stay on you. As in it could slip off and you could leak inside of her."

"Oh. Okay. I'm a little bit uncomfortable with that part. But I think I understand."

"Anything else. Oh wait. Do you know yours and hers most average body temperature?"

"Well, I know mine but not hers."

"Okay. Would you mind giving me your hand for just a second?"

"Ummm ok. Here." I gave her my hand and she didn't flinch from the cold of my skin. Surprisingle she gave it back to me in only a few short seconds.

"You have very cold skin, but of course during sex the skin heats up. Well, the blood does. But it is most likely to be the skin of a male, and the blood of a female."

"What would you recommend?"

"I would recommend you also using this gel right here. It satisfies The woman, keeping her warm enough than most likely freezing with your body temperature. Here." Chanel hands me this gel. It looks like body lotion. But clear instead of coloring.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It depends if that was your question?" She smiles. That was pretty funny.

"No it wasn't. What exactly do you do with this warming gel? Where exactly do you put it?"

"Well, you can put it one the woman's sex, to keep her pleasured all the time during the sex, and also you can rub it on her body mostly anywhere. Her breasts, back stomach. Anywhere really."

"Oh! Well ok. Thank you for your help today."

"You're very welcome Edward. Come back anytime. Here, I'll check you out."

"Thanks."

I followed Chanel to the checkout counter. I found it funny how she was different. Like Bella in a way. Her blood smelt funny though. The blood was pulsing. And I heard two heartbeats coming from her. Wait! Didn't she think something about her being pregnant? That is so sad. I have to pay her something back.

"Umm Chanel?" I asked her. If she was pregnant. I think I could have Carlisle help her out a little bit. Give her checkups.

"Yes?" Chanel said while checking out my items.

"You know? My father is a doctor, and if you would like, if you need any medical help, he could help you."

"Why, Edward that is awfully nice of you. Thank you. Who is your father?" _That is so generous I'm do for a checkup any day now for the baby. To see if my body will be ready in time for the pregnancy to take full effect. Though I wouldn't tell Edward about my being pregnant. He'd probably think that I was a lunatic for not knowing anything about condoms before now. Why did he even ask me if I needed medical help anyways? Am I showing yet?_

Chanel looked down at her stomach, she did have some weight, but weight wasn't bad. She was pregnant. And I didn't pay attention to her figure until now. She must be about 3 maybe 4 months into the pregnancy already.

"Just ask for Dr. Cullen. He'll know who you are. I'll make sure of it."

"Well, thank you so much. How can I thank you enough Edward?" _He, wow. So, nice, me, him_ _generous. Thank you!_

"This is me thanking you. You already helped me out. Thank you."

"Well, of course. Come again. It's nice meeting some guy decent around here. Here are your things. I hope to see you again. Good luck, to the lucky lady with you. She is quite lucky. Bye Edward."

"Bye Chanel. You know, my sisters might like you. Even my love."

" If you don't mind me asking, who is the lucky lady?"

"Well, it's kind of difficult to say. She is known around Washington."

"I promise to not peep a word. Mums the word." _Does everyone always have to think that I'm a secret spreader. I hate gossip. It is so rude._

"Ok. Bella Swan."

"Why, a decent man you are. I won't speak. Good luck. Sometime, if possible, bring her around her. I would love to meet her. Though honestly I do not know who she is. Gossip, rude, and unflinchingly harmful to others. But please do."

"Will do. Thank you so much."

I do hope Bella would like her. I already do. But now, I have the love of my life to go love in a different I have ever experienced with her. Or anyone else. My first love.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everybody, I know its been forever since I updated so I hope to be updating by late February, and it should be worth the wait.

If u all want to friend me, my account on facebook, for and my chatango friends my email is aralanajleelovings96 or just look my pen name up!


End file.
